Kardus Gagal
by suyominie
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook sejatinya adalah sahabat. Tapi semua yang mereka punya pasti berubah menjadi 'siapa yang paling' dan berujung pada sebuah taruhan, seperti menaklukan hati perempuan bening di arah jam tiga misalnya. - [Friendship!VKook slight! NamJin/Bahasa tidak baku]


**Kardus Gagal** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:**

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jinie (Kim Seokjin), dan Joon (Namjoon).

 **Warning:**

OOC, bahasa tidak baku, dapat menyebabkan muntah, receh, kardus, dll.

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook sejatinya adalah sahabat. Tapi semua yang mereka punya pasti berubah menjadi ' _siapa yang paling_ ' dan berujung pada sebuah taruhan, seperti menaklukan hati perempuan bening di arah jam tiga misalnya.

.

.

.

 **Selamat membaca~!**

.

.

.

"Banyakan gua dari elu, Kook!"

"Gua, Tae! Gua udah dapet sepuluh cewek baru kemaren!"

"Sepuluh? Ckckck, kemaren gua ngegebet tujuhbelas cewek, tau."

"Yakin cewek beneran, bukan kuntilanak, wewe gombel atau _cewek 2D_?"

Dua pemuda tampan, tapi sayang, ketampanannya diselewengkan itu terus melanjutkan perdebatannya. Perdebatan paling tidak berfaedah dan menambah dosa. Perdebatan tentang siapa yang paling banyak _memanen_ gadis dalam satu kedipan mata.

Mereka, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, selalu saja begitu. Apa-apa diperdebatkan. Apa-apa disaingkan. Padahal topik awal mereka tentang bola, tapi entah mengapa justru merambat ke mana-mana lalu berujung pada ' _koleksi_ ' mereka.

Namun, untungnya perdebatan mereka hanya sebatas adu mulut, bukan _meradu mulut_. Eh, tidak, tidak. Maksudnya, baku hantam. Taehyung dan Jungkook akan menghabiskan perkara mereka dengan-

"Siapa yang bisa naklukin cewek bening di arah jam tiga itu, berarti dia yang menang. Gimana?" Tantang Taehyung dengan tangan teracung seenak udel pada arah yang ditunjuk.

-nah!

Jungkook yang telah termakan emosi menjawab sengit, pake _toa_ pula. "OKE! SETUJU!"

Sebelum berjalan mendekat ke target, lantas mereka memamerkan jari kelingking masing-masing lalu meniupnya berbarengan. Dasar _kids jaman now_.

.

.

.

"Eh, mbak, sendirian?" Rupanya Jungkook lebih dulu mengambil _start_.

Perempuan yang dipanggil tadi lekas menoleh. "Ah, iya nih," jawab si embak sekenanya.

"Siang-siang gini gak boleh duduk sendirian lho, mbak," Jungkook memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Saya temenin, ya?" Namun, sayang, senyum itu tak ubahnya senyum seorang _buaya_ kepala hitam.

"Eh- kalau mau duduk, ya, duduk aja, mas. Ini tempat umum kok." Jawaban si embak membuat Jungkook berdeham. Di tempat lain, tidak jauh dari mereka, Taehyung terbahak.

Jungkook menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah si embak. "Panas, ya, mbak?" Jeon Jungkook tidak akan berhenti di situ saja.

"Iya, mas."

"Mau berteduh nggak?"

Si embak sedikit menelengkan kepala. "Ke mana?"

"Ke hati saya, mbak." _Jungkook_ _strike!_

Si embak hanya senyum-senyum _gaje_.

"Namanya siapa, mbak?"

"Jinie, mas."

"Mbak Jinie?" Jungkook belum puas. "Sering ke sini, ya?"

"Baru dua kali, mas."

"Lain kali, sering-sering, ya, mbak."

Seakan tidak belajar dari pengalaman, mbak Jinie kembali termakan _umpan_ si Jeon. "Lho, kenapa, mas?"

"Saya mau lebih kenal sama _calon_ masa depan saya." _Jungkook_ _double strike!_

Mbak Jinie juga kembali mengekspresikan reaksi yang sama. Hanya saja ada bumbu tersipu di sana. "Mas bisa aja,"

Jungkook tersenyum puas. Ia mengorek sesuatu di dalam sakunya. "Nih, mbak, buat lap keringetnya. Biar cantiknya gak luntur," Jungkook menyodorkan tisu seribuan pada mbak Jinie. "Atau mau saya lapin?"

"Eh- gak usah repot-rep-" Mbak Jinie mengibaskan tangan, tapi Jungkook tidak mau mendengarkan. Tatkala si tisu nyaris menyentuh permukaan kulit pelipis si embak, sebuah suara berat, _lagi-lagi_ , menginterupsi.

"Berhenti!" Nampak Kim Taehyung memulai aksinya. Mbak Jinie menoleh, sedangkan Jungkook berdecak. "Jangan nempelin bekas _benda_ laknatlu itu ke kulit sucinya mbak Jinie!"

Jungkook bertransformasi menjadi Jungshook diiringi urat leher yang kentara menyembul. Mbak Jinie menautkan alis. "Dari mana tau nama saya, mas?" Tanyanya.

"Nama mbak Jinie udah terukir di catatan takdir saya sebagai pendamping hidup," _Taehyung_ _strike!_ Pemuda Kim menyodorkan sapu tangan bermerk Kendi-nya. "Pake ini aja, mbak!" karena mbak Jinie tidak kunjung menyambar, lantas Taehyung menyelipkannya di tangan si embak.

Tidak hanya itu, Taehyung juga memberikan mbak Jinie kantung kresek berlebel Indoapril berisi Teh Galon. "Saya gak bisa liat orang cantik kepanasan." _Taehyung double strike!_

"Jangan diminum, mbak. Jangan diterima. Itu air udah diguna-guna!" Tuduh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengencangkan urat. "Itu mulut belum pernah kelindes rel kereta, ya?!"

"Santai, oi, jangan ngegas!"

"Elu, tuh, gangu!"

"Elu duluan, kampret!"

"Memang belum pernah dirukiyah itu mulut!"

"Itu mulut juga mestinya direhabilitas!"

Tiba-tiba mereka menoleh serempak pada mbak Jinie yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Mbak Jinie milih siapa?!"

"Mamaaaa~"

"Sayang?"

Dan tiba-tiba lagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook bonus mbak Jinie menoleh.

Seorang gadis kecil melepaskan pegangan dari seorang lelaki kemudian berlari ceria ke arah mbak Jinie. Mbak Jinie berdiri, tersenyum cerah menyambut si kecil. "Eh, anak Mama udah balik?"

Seorang lelaki tadi ikut mendekat. "Lama, ya, sayang?"

Mbak Jinie menggeleng ringan. "Nggak lama kok, mas Joon." Bibir yang bernama mas Joon tertarik ke atas. Seling dua sekon, mas Joon melempar pandang pada dua pemuda _tanggung_ di belakang sang istri.

Dua playboy cap kardus itu mati kutu. Kegugupan menelan mereka bulat-bulat. "Eh, gak, mas. Saya cuma kebetulan lewat," Taehyung mendahului. "Saya juga, mas." Jungkook mengekor. Mereka membungkuk salam pamit dan secepat kilat meninggalkan target yang tidak diduga ternyata sudah berkeluarga. Manis lagi! Bahagia pula!

Taehyung memutar arah kembali, mendekati si gadis kecil. Ia menyelipkan sekantong permen lope-lope di sela tangan si gadis. "Buat adek." Lalu mengambil langkah seribu.

Mbak Jinie terkikik kemudian berseru, "Makasih, ya, mas!"

"Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Mas Joon penasaran.

Mbak Jinie menggeleng. Namun, masih mempertahankan senyum gelinya. "Gak apa-apa, mas."

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
